


Think Of It As ₩19500 Per Room

by water_lili_es



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Siblings, M/M, Making Out, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_lili_es/pseuds/water_lili_es
Summary: “You think Felix is going to wake up one night and see me in your bed?” Jisung asked whilst they made their way out of their building, hands laced between them and swinging in a steady rhythm as they walked.Minho laughed and kissed their hands before letting them swing again. “Believe me, Felix cansleep. That’s not going to happen for a while.”“But it sucks, doesn’t it?” Jisung mused with a small sigh. “Having to hide. It’s kind of annoying how we can’t just walk around freely and be ourselves.”Minho tugs Jisung closer so that they were walking with less space between them. He looks at him with concerned eyes. “Do you want to tell them?”This wasn’t something they planned. The only reason they’ve kept it from everyone was because they weren’t sure how long they were going to last, and they knew that they wanted it to be just the two of them for a while.But if Jisung wanted to tell the world about them, then Minho would gladly scream it out at the top of his lungs.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 10
Kudos: 248
Collections: Minsung





	Think Of It As ₩19500 Per Room

It wasn’t a big deal at first— it was, but they didn’t want to admit it at the time— it wasn’t even supposed to last— that’s a lie, they _knew_ what they were getting into wasn’t for the short term. It was supposed to be a one-time thing that they can wave off and bring up randomly a few months or even years later and watch as their friends look at them in confusion and realization, and then berate them with questions and accuse them of keeping secrets.

Secrets.

Maybe that was why Minho and Jisung have lasted four months already— because none of their friends knew yet.

Didn’t know that Jisung snuck out of his and Jeongin’s dorm room and went up one floor to where Minho and Felix were. Didn’t know that Minho would curl up to Jisung when the younger crawled into his bed at night because even in his sleep Minho recognized Jisung’s presence. Didn’t know that Jisung loved how Minho tasted like cherries dipped in vanilla and that Minho loved how Jisung smelled like sandalwood.

It started in London, four months ago; when all eight of them decided that they could use a vacation to a foreign country and make the most of their break to unwind from the demands of their college lives. On their first night in London, they were scattered all over the hotel, until a tipsy Jisung knocked on Minho and Felix’s hotel room door, thinking that it was his and Changbin’s.

“Jisung, are you drunk?” Minho chuckled when he opened the door to see his friend. He’d known that Jisung, Changbin, Chan, and Hyunjin went to the hotel’s bar, whilst Jeongin and Felix wandered around the city; Seungmin decided to sleep early, tired from their flight.

Jisung giggled when he saw Minho, confused. “This isn’t my room.”

Minho held onto Jisung’s arm when the other tipped to the side. He chuckled again, and started to lead Jisung to the room next to his, closing the door on his way out. “No, it isn’t. How much did you drink?”

Jisung leaned against Minho and let the older reach into his back pocket to take the keycard from his wallet. He giggled into the crook of Minho’s neck, his breath sending shivers down Minho’s spine that he chose to ignore. “Hyunjin and I got into another pissing match so Chan said every time we insulted each other, we had to take a shot.”

“I see why you’re wasted, then.” Minho laughed before the beep of the door told him that it was opened.

Jisung staggers inside, Minho still keeping a cautious arm around Jisung in case he fell over. He sits Jisung down on one of the beds in the hotel room, deeming it his since the other bed had Changbin’s plushie laying undisturbed on the pillows.

“Alright, you stay here whilst I get you a change of clothes, got it?” Minho affectionately swiped the knuckle of his pointer finger on Jisung’s nose, earning another laugh, and set the items inside Jisung’s pockets aside on the table between the beds before looking for Jisung’s suitcase to get him something more comfortable to wear in his sleep.

After Minho takes a pair of sweatpants and a plain shirt from Jisung’s suitcase, he turns to the bed to see the younger boy laying on his back in the middle of the bed, feet still on the floor, and arms stretched up in front of him as he closed and opened his fists in a languid rhythm.

“Sungie, what are you doing?” Minho chuckled as he sat down next to Jisung’s head. Minho cards his fingers through Jisung’s hair gently.

“I... don’t know.” he laughed. He placed his hands down and turned to his side to face Minho. “Are you going to sleep here?”

The way Jisung looked at him almost made Minho coo. He was always closer to Chan and Seungmin, but Minho knew he had a soft spot for Jisung. Something about the younger always made him want to keep him for himself, which wasn’t a very platonic thought when he thinks about it, but Minho had managed to keep it under wraps for most of the time.

“You know how clingy my brother is, Sungie.” Minho chuckled when Jisung reached over his head to take Minho’s hand and play with it. “Besides, this is Changbin’s room.”

“Changbin can sleep with Felix.” Jisung argued. Minho’s hand slipped from his grasp as the older moved to the foot of the bed to sit next to Jisung’s knees. Jisung didn’t know what Minho was doing until he felt his hands on his side and the back of his shoulder and he was being pulled to a sit.

“Do you want to bathe first or just change?” Minho asked as he tugged at the hem of Jisung’s shirt to tell the boy to take it off. They were a close circle of friends, things like this didn’t faze them anymore.

Jisung yawned and buried his face on Minho’s shoulder. “Sleepy.”

“Let’s change first, then, okay?” Minho asked and slowly pulled Jisung’s shirt up. When Jisung didn’t move, he shook his shoulder a little to nudge the younger. “Jisung, you have to sit properly so I can take your shirt off.”

What Jisung did next made Minho freeze.

Instead of detaching himself from Minho’s shoulder, his head moved up to the crook of Minho’s neck, where he placed two wet kisses on Minho’s bare skin before moving to Minho’s ear, whispering. “Can I have a kiss first?”

“Jisung...” Minho started when Jisung placed another kiss, below his ear this time. He exhaled a shaky laugh. “how drunk are you?”

He didn’t want to take advantage of Jisung but Minho would be lying if he said he never once thought about how it would feel like to kiss his friend or never once wondered how close he can pull Jisung to him before their proximity had passed platonic territory.

“Drunk enough to know I want this but not enough to regret this tomorrow.”

Maybe it was just Minho, but to him, that was the perfect amount of drunk.

Minho doesn’t have time to think twice, because next thing he knows, Jisung lifts his head from where it was on his shoulder, and he catches Minho in a deep kiss, his tongue grazing the corner of Minho’s lips before the older can even react.

Minho opens his mouth as he closes his eyes and melts into Jisung’s kiss. He tastes vodka lingering on Jisung’s tongue, the flavour plus the feeling of Jisung’s lips is enough to make Minho’s head spin and make him think that he wasn’t as sober as he thought he was when he hadn’t had a drop of alcohol all night.

Minho’s heart starts hammering in his chest even more when Jisung’s hands wrap around his neck to pull him closer, and Minho’s tongue dances with Jisung’s in a fight for dominance before Minho realizes the situation they’re in.

He was kissing Jisung. He was full-on making out with one of his best friends.

“Jisung.” Minho gasped as he tried to catch his breath. The younger climbs into his lap, peppering kisses all over his cheek and Minho tightens his hold on Jisung’s hips to keep him from falling off. “Jisung, listen to me first.”

Jisung whines when Minho takes hold of his shoulders to keep him steady and to stop him from placing more kisses on his face. “I want to kiss...”

Minho doesn’t resist the urge to kiss Jisung again. He cups the younger’s face and nibbles on his lower lip, doesn’t stop the smile forcing itself to his features when his heart flutters. Jisung hums against the kiss, his hands on Minho’s shoulders to push the older’s back to the bed. Minho’s teeth sink into Jisung’s bottom lip, earning him a low whine from the younger and Minho reminds himself that Jisung is far from sober.

“You like me, right?” Jisung asked as they tore apart. He keeps his forehead pressed against Minho’s, eyes closed whilst Minho’s are opened, admiring the way Jisung was chasing air with kiss-swollen lips and the blush in his cheeks were more than just from the alcohol he consumed.

Minho almost forgets to answer, but Jisung kisses him again, not even lasting two seconds, and Minho croaks out, “Yes.”

“I know.” Jisung giggles and opens his eyes, dark and shining and Minho was going to get lost in them as quickly as he got lost in Jisung’s kisses. His thumbs graze over the apples of Jisung’s cheeks gently and the younger leans into the touch. “I like you, too, by the way.”

“I’ve noticed.” Minho chuckled darkly before bringing Jisung back into another deep kiss by propping himself up on his elbows. When Jisung’s tongue licks at the corner of his lips again, Minho pulls himself to a sit before letting Jisung’s tongue inside his mouth. His hands slip under Jisung’s shirt, nails threading on the spine of his lower back where he knows Jisung is ticklish.

“Minho,” Jisung giggled as he broke the kiss. “stop, that tickles.”

“You have to change, Sungie, time for bed.” Minho crooned. He carefully moved Jisung out of his lap, ignoring the whine that Jisung let out when Minho started to remove his shirt.

“I still want kisses.” the younger pouted as he fit his arms into the shirt Minho picked out for him.

Minho’s hand latches on the nape of Jisung’s neck and he pulls him closer to kiss his forehead. “I’ll give you more kisses tomorrow, when you’re not a drunk mess.”

“I want them now...” Jisung tried to kiss Minho again, but the older quickly turned away, smiling when Jisung’s lips pressed against his cheek.

“Tomorrow, Jisungie, now change pants so that I can tuck you in.” Minho said before he made a move to stand. He doesn’t get far, though, because Jisung’s fingers curl around his wrist before he’s three steps away. He raises the shirt that Jisung changed out of. “I’m just going to put your shirt away.”

“Please stay.” Jisung whispered. He uses Minho’s arm as leverage to stand, and lets go so that he can take his jeans off. “Felix won’t mind if he rooms with Changbin for one night, right?”

“I suppose he won’t.” Minho agreed whilst he took Jisung’s jeans and put it away with his shirt. He sits back down on the bed and pulls Jisung to sit on his lap. “But there are two beds for a reason, and no kisses until tomorrow, okay?”

“Can I have one last?” Jisung bargained with a small pout. “A good night kiss.”

Minho laughs and lets Jisung give him one last kiss before he tucks the boy in bed. He texts Changbin and Felix that he was going to have to sleep with Jisung tonight because the younger was too drunk to let him leave, then glances one last time at a sleeping Jisung before going to bed himself.

He doesn’t remember dreaming much that night, but he does remember the feeling of Jisung’s arms around his torso when he wakes up, the younger having woken up in the middle of the night and crawled into his bed when he was asleep.

Minho doesn’t remember the last time he’s woken up and not had Jisung’s arms around him, but those mornings must have been darker than the sunrises they wake up in. Sneaking around has adjusted their body clocks to wake up before the sun was fully up, because all hell will break loose if Jeongin wakes up with the bed next to his empty or Felix wakes up and sees his brother has a visitor.

Minho and Jisung thank the heavens that Felix can sleep through a nuclear bomb, because with all their giggling and whispering— no matter how hushed— anyone sleeping in the same room would at least stir.

“Good morning.” Jisung laughed sleepily when Minho began to pepper his face with lazy kisses to wake him up.

“One of these days, we’re going to get caught.” Minho whispered in Jisung’s ear as he rolled the younger on top of him.

Jisung laughed again, sleepy eyes blinking up at him as he cups his cheeks and leans forward to give him a kiss. Minho hummed. “Good morning, baby.”

“Let’s go before Felix wakes up.” Minho whispered between kisses. “How about breakfast at that cafe you like, hmm? We have about two hours before my first class.”

“Okay.” Jisung agreed with a nod. He kissed Minho’s cheek before he rolled off of his boyfriend, making his way to the closet to snatch a hoodie from inside. He would have taken a pair of jeans too if not for the fact that his sweats were comfortable and he didn’t want to bother to change out of them until he had to go to class.

Once they were ready to leave, Minho takes a last glance at his sleeping brother before ushering Jisung outside of their dorm room, closing the door quietly.

“You think Felix is going to wake up one night and see me in your bed?” Jisung asked whilst they made their way out of their building, hands laced between them and swinging in a steady rhythm as they walked. There’s hardly anyone awake at this time of day and somewhere between months one and two, the early morning has become his favourite time of the day solely because he still has hours of having Minho to himself.

Minho laughed and kissed their hands before letting them swing again. “Believe me, Felix can _sleep_. That’s not going to happen for a while.”

“But it sucks, doesn’t it?” Jisung mused with a small sigh. “Having to hide. It’s kind of annoying how we can’t just walk around freely and be ourselves.”

Minho tugs Jisung closer so that they were walking with less space between them. He looks at him with concerned eyes. “Do you want to tell them?”

This wasn’t something they planned. That night on vacation wasn’t something either of them thought was going to happen sometime soon. The only reason they’ve kept it from everyone was because they weren’t sure how long they were going to last, and they knew that they wanted it to be just the two of them for a while.

But if Jisung wanted to tell the world about them, then Minho would gladly scream it out at the top of his lungs.

Jisung shakes his head. “I’m not in a rush to. But it must be nice if we can just... I don’t know, go where no one knows us?”

Minho stops walking and spins Jisung to stand in front of him. Jisung laughs as he lets himself be turned in a full circle.

With his free hand, he cups his boyfriend’s cheek and kisses him sweetly, an idea popping into his head. Jisung responds to the kiss immediately but Minho doesn’t let the kiss last. He puts their foreheads together, speaking softly. “How about we do that? This weekend.”

“This weekend?”

“Mn.” Minho nodded as best as he could with their foreheads against each other. He pinches Jisung’s cheek before letting his hand fall back to his side. “I can say that I have a seminar in, I don’t know, Busan? And you can come up with your own excuse to be out of Seoul.”

“And then?” Jisung would be lying if he said he wasn’t distracted by Minho standing so close to him and holding his hand and with their foreheads pressed together and Minho’s breath on his lips as he speaks and Minho, Minho, _Minho_ taking away any chance of Jisung having a coherent thought this early in the day.

“And then let’s book a room in Suwon, and have ourselves a weekend that’s just the two of us.” Minho pecks Jisung once before standing straight. Jisung’s eyes move from his lips once Minho is a little less near and Jisung finds the comprehension to understand what is being said to him. “How does that sound?”

Jisung smiles brightly, nodding excitedly. “That sounds perfect.”

Later in the afternoon, Minho enters the diner they frequent, smiling when he sees everyone in their usual table. He slips next to Felix, ruffling his brother’s hair as he settles in his spot. “Hey guys, I won’t be in the city this weekend, there’s this seminar in Busan that I’m going to with some friends. I’ll probably be back by Sunday.”

Chan perks up at the news, smiling at Minho. “What a coincidence, Jisung will be in Busan this weekend, too.”

Jisung, mouth full of fries, looks up and meets Minho’s confused and questioning gaze.

Seungmin hummed, focused on reviewing for his quiz next period. “Yeah, something about his mom’s friend’s cousin’s birthday party.”

“Oh.” Minho intoned, raising a brow at Jisung.

Jisung shrugged as if to say _‘I couldn’t think of anything else to use as an excuse. And how did we both end up going to Busan?’_

Minho’s eyes narrow at that last part. _‘What do you mean how did we both end up in Busan? You were supposed to think of somewhere else.’_

Jisung stuffs another fry in his mouth. _‘Oh. My bad.’_

Minho rolls his eyes with a small laugh. How he could find Jisung so adorably infuriating, he doesn’t know. What he does know, is that neither he nor Jisung will be in Busan come Saturday morning, because they’ll be in a hotel in Suwon, where Minho booked them a hotel room for the weekend.

* * *

Saturday morning had Jisung and Minho leaving their dorms separately and meeting at the subway station, where half-sleepy Minho and Jisung boarded a subway at 6 in the morning and slept through the half-hour trip, Minho’s face tucked between Jisung’s neck and shoulder and Jisung snoring gently into Minho’s hair.

When they reached their hotel, Jisung is giggling into Minho’s shoulder, their arms linked together as they walked down the hallway.

They had absolutely no itinerary for their two-day vacation. As far as Minho and Jisung were concerned, all they had planned was to stay in bed until they had to check out, maybe have dinner in a nice restaurant and walk around and admire the nightlife in Suwon, but nothing too big.

“Yeah, no, this won’t do.” Jisung pouted when Minho and Jisung entered their hotel room. Minho watched in confusion as Jisung looked around the room from where they stood by the door, not knowing what was wrong with the perfectly fine hotel room.

_High maintenance,_ Minho reminded himself. _Jisung is high maintenance._

“What’s wrong?” he asked him.

“We booked a city view room,” Jisung pointed out and placed his overnight bag on the bed, where Minho sat, then drew the curtains on the other side of the hotel room. “they gave us an ocean view room.”

“Does it matter?” Minho asked whilst he beckoned Jisung over. He leads the younger to sit on his lap, taking his wrists and wrapping them around his neck before placing his hands on Jisung’s waist. “It’s not like we’re here for the view, anyway.”

Jisung’s pout fails to disappear even after Minho leaves a loving kiss on it, so the older sighs and nods. “Fine, let’s call the lobby and tell them about it.”

Jisung smiles brightly, leans forward, and kisses Minho full on the lips.

Minho takes note of how much Jisung likes the night lights of the city when Jisung pulls away. Minho squeezes Jisung’s waist before letting him stand and go to the nightstand to call their complaint in.

_High maintenance,_ Minho reminded himself again as he and Jisung were being led into their twelfth hotel room. _Jisung is unbelievably high-maintenance._

Whether it be the smell of the bathroom, or how the towels were too little in number, how he wanted a room with a bathtub, or how the room was too close to the elevator, or too far from it, Jisung would find something to complain about and Minho could do nothing more than to place a hand on Jisung’s back to usher him outside of the hotel room after shooting the hotel staff that had the misfortune of dealing with them an apologetic smile.

“Baby, are we going to be doing this until lunch?” Minho whispered into Jisung’s ear before rubbing the tip of his nose behind it.

Jisung pouted at him as he adjusted the strap of his bag on his other side. “I just want our room to be worth our weekend, that’s all.”

“Baby,” Minho chuckled. Ah, how could he be mad at him when he was like this? “our weekend is already worth it. We’re here, no one who knows us is here, and we’re free to do this,” Minho nibbles on Jisung’s ear and the younger flinches at the tickling gesture. “or this,” Minho kisses Jisung’s temple. “all we want.”

Jisung purses his lips at Minho, blinking at him apologetically.

Why he’s been so nervous about spending the weekend alone with Minho seems silly to him now that he sees the way Minho is looking at him in that way that told him that nothing but them mattered right now and that he shouldn’t be worked up over something so trivial.

“Here’s room number twelve.” the staff member intoned as he opened the hotel room.

“We’ll take it.” Jisung said before he could even look inside. He had on a smile that bordered on a grimace, but it was mostly because of the guilt that he had taken up a lot of their time unneccesarily.

Minho raises his brows at his boyfriend. “You don’t want to take a look first?”

“No, it’s fine.” Jisung smiled gently then turned to the hotel staff as he looked in his wallet for a few bills large enough to compensate for the two hours they’ve wasted.. “Thank you for your time.”

They settle into their room after that, which was Minho tossing their bags inside the closet and shoving himself and Jisung under the covers to catch up on an hour more of sleep. He wakes up to Jisung on top of him, kissing his cheeks and lips to get him to wake up.

“Time for lunch.” Jisung giggled when Minho opened his eyes, peppering the older boy’s lips with short kisses after.

They call room service for lunch, sitting on the bed with their food in front of them, the television playing a movie as they indulged in the hotel’s overpriced food. Felix called at one point, and Jisung tried his hardest to stay quiet as the brothers conversed but it proved to be a difficult task when Minho buried his face in his shoulder and placed a quick kiss there before telling Felix, “finding our room was a little difficult, though, but we’re settled in now.”

If Felix heard Minho squeak when Jisung pinched his side, he didn’t say anything about it.

The reason for Jisung wanting a room with a bathtub is revealed an hour later, when he tugs Minho into the bathroom for a bubble bath.

Jisung’s giggles are music to Minho’s ears, especially when he can feel every laugh from the younger as he kissed him silly, the two of them rolling around in the covers where Jisung pulled Minho down once they were done from their bath, robes and all.

Minho couldn’t pull Jisung close enough, even when his arms were wrapped around Jisung’s waist tightly and the younger was on top of him or below him depending on how they’d rolled over every few minutes. Jisung’s hands were on Minho’s cheeks, never letting him stray far enough that their lips weren’t touching even as both of them let out laugh after laugh between kisses.

“Babe,” Minho chuckled breathlessly before Jisung chased for his lips once again. He lets him, melts into the kiss himself, his heart full of affection for Jisung. “Jisung, baby.”

“We have to get dressed.” Minho whispered when Jisung’s tongue licked on the corner of his lip. Jisung whined when Minho pulled away enough for them to look at each other, robbing him of the direct taste of cherries and vanilla and leaving him to make do with the taste that lingered in his tongue instead. He pouted up at Minho, leaning up to nuzzle his nose into his boyfriend’s neck and inhale the hotel’s body wash that clung to their skin.

“No, we don’t.” Jisung whined whilst he placed two wet kisses on Minho’s neck. “We’re not going anywhere.”

All Jisung wanted to do was keep Minho locked up in the hotel room, preferably under the sheets as well, and get drunk off of kisses that tasted like cherries dipped in vanilla until he forgot his own name.

“Don’t you want to go shopping? Or explore Suwon?” Minho suggested with a sigh, eyes closed as Jisung kissed up his neck to his jaw.

Jisung let his head fall back onto the mattress and pulled Minho down for another kiss. He spoke against Minho’s lips, knowing Minho turns into putty in his hands whenever he did that. “Baby, I want to explore you.”

And like every other time, Minho shuddered with every syllable that made their lips brush together. Jisung smiled triumphantly, reveling in how he could get Minho to himself like this, vulnerable and endearing and his, his, _his_ ,

Minho laughed and kissed Jisung cheek. “Are you sure you don’t want to go to the lake park?”

And Jisung was a goner for Minho and how he knows how much Jisung liked the lights. He squealed into Minho’s neck, pushing the boy so that he was on top of Minho now.

“Let’s get dressed, let’s get dressed!” Jisung beamed, prompting Minho to let go of Jisung’s waist to let the younger roll off of him and start getting dressed for their early evening out.

Minho watched from where he laid on the bed, eyes glassy with overwhelming fondness as Jisung chattered on about how excited he was to see Gwanggyo and admire the lights all night, but Minho couldn’t think of anything brighter than the stars in Jisung’s eyes as he pulled Minho out of bed to get dressed as well.

Minho doesn’t let go of Jisung’s hand the whole way to the lake park, not that the younger minded. He found himself giggling everytime Minho’s thumb pressed on his hand, as if to silently tell him that they were free to act as they wanted and not pretend to be just friends. If there was something Jisung is learning to despise, however, is that no matter how ‘free’ they are, he still couldn’t simply take Minho by the collar and kiss him until they were both breathless.

Human decency be damned if it means he couldn’t kiss his boyfriend inside the public bus.

Their hands only let go of each other when they reach the lake park and Jisung quickly runs along the lights displays that were flickering on in the early evening. Minho followed after him with a fond grin as he watched the younger’s eyes glimmer brighter than the lights he was looking at.

“Sungie.” Minho called and reached his hand out for the boy several meters in front of him. They were nearing the center of the park, where the lake was, and Minho suddenly missed Jisung pressed to his side.

Jisung took one glance at Minho’s outstretched hand and was quick to take it between his fingers. “The lights are so pretty.”

“And you didn’t want to leave.” he teased lightly.

Jisung hummed and rubbed their noses together. “Yeah, because you’re prettier.”

“You’re cheesy.” he takes Jisung’s other hand whilst he pecks his lips. “Come on, let’s sit by the water.”

Minho and Jisung do just that. They look at the lights from their spot on the grass, Minho sitting with his legs crossed under him and Jisung knelt down behind Minho so that he could drape his arms over Minho’s shoulders from behind and whisper in his ear. Jisung presses his nose on Minho’s cheek whenever the two of them would break into soft laughs and Minho would squeeze Jisung’s forearm occassionally as they told each other stories.

They like this, they conclude somewhere between Jisung kissing Minho’s temple and Minho telling a story about him and Felix as children. They like being together like this outside of closed doors and being able to hold each other without question whether or not it was obvious that their boundaries weren’t those of friends.

Perhaps they were still working through their honeymoon phase, and whilst the thrill of a secret made Jisung's toes curl, a big part of him wanted desperately to scream out that Lee Minho was his, his, and his.

This wasn't a fling, he was sure of it the day that they came back from London and Minho pulled him in for a goodnight kiss when no one was looking. They were in this for the long run, Jisung confirmed with himself for the nth time as he carded his fingers through Minho's hair. They had moved around enough for Jisung to be sitting on the grass with Minho's head in his lap, and Jisung would have noticed when this happened if it weren't for the pretty lights that made Minho look even prettier than he already is.

"When do you think we'll tell them about us?" Jisung found himself asking.

Minho looked up at him and reached for his free hand. He kissed his knuckles and held Jisung's hand tightly. "Soon, hopefully. I can't wait to see the look on their faces when we break the news."

Jisung laughed. "Me, too. But they'll nag at us for keeping it from them for so long."

"We can chalk it off as alone time." Minho suggested. He smiled up at Jisung, nibbled on the skin of his knuckles and kissed his hand again. "If they get mad, it won't be for long."

"I know." Jisung whispered. Of all of their friends, Jisung was the most wary of Felix's reaction. Not only was he Jisung's best friend but he was also Minho's little brother. He wouldn't know how to react if Felix wasn't completely on board with his best friend and brother dating. He knows Minho thinks of this, too, and that may be the only reason left as to why they haven't come clean about their relationship yet, but they weren't going to keep hiding forever.

Minho is close to falling asleep when Jisung pinches his nose in his fingers to manipulate his breathing.

“Let’s get dinner.” Jisung said when Minho sat up with a whine at being woken up. Jisung’s fingers on his head was an instant relaxant that made Minho want to doze off immediately. Jisung started to fix Minho’s mussed hair and the older leaned into the touch instantaeneously. Jisung laughed. “Ah, what would the others say if they saw you like this?”

Minho hummed and opened his eyes— when had he closed his eyes? “What are you trying to imply?”

Jisung stood up and offered his hands to Minho. “I’m saying that you’re cute.”

“Let’s get dinner.” Minho dismissed before hugging Jisung tightly and waddling in place for a handful of peaceful seconds. He kissed the younger’s temple before letting go and taking his hand. “Do you have anywhere in mind?”

“I’m in the mood for some hotpot.” Jisung answered as they started to make their way out of the park, hands swinging between them as they walked.

* * *

The next morning had Minho and Jisung tangled under the covers again, both fast asleep in each other’s arms and only woken up by the hotel’s phone because Jisung had asked for a wake-up call five hours before they had to check out. They didn’t have as late a night as they thought they would have; they’d retired to their hotel room after dinner and stayed there until they fell asleep, but there was no stronger sleeping pill than being next to each other in bed.

Jisung picked up the call, rather slowly, since he had to squirm out of a sleeping Minho’s embrace until Minho settled on wrapping his arms around his waist whilst Jisung reached for the phone to pick up the call. By the time Jisung had thanked the receptionist for waking them up, Minho was already half-awake and trailing kisses over Jisung’s bare hip.

When Minho’s kisses reach the outline of his spine, Jisung squirms, laughing. “Babe, stop, that tickles.”

“Good morning, baby.” Minho murmurs into Jisung’s skin before shifting his arms enough so that Jisung could lay back down in bed.

“There’s still time for breakfast if you’re up for it.” Jisung tells him before kissing him good morning.

“Shower with me?” Minho asks as he blinks himself awake and Jisung can’t help but steal another peck before nodding.

“Thought you’d never ask.”

Breakfast takes longer than they expected and the next thing they know, they’re checking out of their hotel room.

“235,000?!” Jisung exclaims in a hushed tone as they checked out. How could a room cost so much for one night? In all honesty, the hotel wasn’t _too_ extravagant. It didn’t look cheap either, Jisung can admit, but he didn’t think their room costed that much.

Minho laughs and accepts Jisung’s card (a few weeks ago, they’d agreed to split the bill on everything instead of going back and forth on who pays all the time) and hands it in with him. “Think of it as ₩19,500 for per room.”

With a small pout, Jisung pinches Minho’s side.

* * *

Monday afternoon has Minho at the diner again with Felix, Jeongin, Chan, and Hyunjin. The others were either in class or lunch with others and as much as Minho enjoyed his weekend with Jisung, he missed their friends and his brother.

Minho steps out of the restroom and walks back to their table to see Felix on the phone with someone. When he sits down and Felix is saying goodbye, Minho realizes that Felix is using _his_ phone.

“Who was it?” Minho asked after Felix returned his phone. He takes note of the confused frown on his brother’s face.

"The, uhh, hotel. Said that they found a pair of contact lenses in your hotel room." Felix answered with a brow twitched upward in question because Minho, for the life of him, can't put contact lenses on.

"I can explain." he blurts out in a slight panic.

"Okay?" Felix glances at their other three friends in a mix of amusement and confusion. His brother was acting like he was caught doing something he wasn’t.

"Must be my, uh, friend’s. We didn't book individual rooms, so, yeah." Minho silently prays that the hotel staff didn’t say that the hotel is in Suwon instead of Busan. He absolutely refuses to be caught with Jisung not in the same room as him.

Felix lets it go easily. "Oh. Okay, then. Your friend left their contact lenses."

"I'll pass the message on." the older practically squeaks.

It’s not until two days later, when he and Seungmin are in Jisung and Jeongin’s room waiting for the two to finish getting ready for their Wednesday night out, that Jisung’s misplaced contact lenses are mentioned again.

Jisung hadn’t told Minho about his contact lenses yet and Minho chalks it up to Jisung only using his contact lenses or glasses on occassion, which is every few days when his head starts aching because of how blurry the world is. He’d argue that he isn’t blind but he fails to remember that his vision isn’t perfect, either.

Felix, Hyunjin, Chan, and Changbin are already waiting for them at the restaurant and Seungmin is willing to bet have already downed a can of soda each and at least two bowls of the nachos they serve as free appetizers.

"Jeongin, have you seen my glasses anywhere, I can't find my contact lenses, I think I lost them." Jisung mumbles as he rummages through his bedside drawers.

Jeongin, from where he’s fixing his hair by the mirror, answers. "I think they're at...” even through the mirror Minho can see the recognition flash in Jeongin’s features. “waitㅡ"

Minho panics, takes Seungmin by the arm and drags him to the door. "No, no, no, no, no!"

He throws Seungmin out, ignoring all three pairs of confused eyes before three turns to two after he locks the door with Seungmin outside.

“Minho, what the fuck?!”

“You go on ahead and tell them that we’ll be a little late!” Minho pleads as Jeongin gasps, putting puzzle pieces together and Jisung’s eyes widen at their youngest friend.

“You...” Jeongin points at his roommate, then at Minho. He gasps again. “and you?! What the fuck?!”

“You can’t tell anyone.” Minho starts once he’s sure that Seungmin had stomped away. He looks at Jeongin, wide eyes equal parts pleading and panicking.

“What— how— since when— I am _so_ confused.” Jeongin blusters.

“It started in London.” Jisung says.

“In London?!” Jeongin exclaims and Jisung has to place a hand over his mouth to stop him from yelling some more. Jeongin throws Jisung’s hand away, voice now moderate. “That was months ago! And you didn’t tell any of us?”

“We’re looking for the right time.” Minho says with a wince before opening their dresser drawer to take out Jisung’s glasses. He kisses Jisung’s temple after giving him his glasses then turns back to a still-shocked Jeongin. “No one knows, Jeongin, so until we figure out how to tell everyone, you’re going to have to stay quiet about this.”

Jeongin stays silent as he watches the two interact. He scoffs. “Okay, how did I not notice this before?”

Jisung laughs, suddenly shy now that his relationship with Minho is known by someone else. “We ask ourselves that a lot, too.”

“Okay, but, I can’t lie for shite.” Jeongin admits with a nervous laugh. “Especially to Felix, you know how hard it is to lie to him.”

“Trust me, I know.” Minho lets Jisung play with his hands. “But we’re not asking you to lie, just... not tell anyone until we tell them ourselves.”

Jeongin lets the information settle. He sees the fond look in Minho’s eyes as he watches Jisung play with his hand and tries to remember if there was any time they looked like when it wasn’t just the two of them.

Jeongin realizes how incredibly dense he and his friends are.

“Seriously, how did no one notice?” Jeongin intoned. Now that he knows, he can’t understand how his friends have managed to keep themselves a secret for months.

This time, Minho laughs. “We don’t know, either.”

“But I’m happy for you two.” Jeongin finally says and gets in between them to hug them both. “I can’t believe our friend group has a couple now!”

“You are?” Jisung asks with a smile.

“Of course, I am.” Jeongin grins. “The others will be, too, when you tell them, so if you’re worried about that, then don’t be.”

“We should probably go.” Minho says after their hug. He stands, tugging Jisung to his feet as well by their intertwined hands. “Seungmin is already grumpy about being thrown out.”

When they reach the restaurant, Seungmin is still grumbling but Minho makes up for it by buying Seungmin a slice of cake. If there were any questions about why Minho threw Seungmin out of Jeongin and Jisung’s room, he easily lies that he simply felt like it.

If any of the others noticed Jeongin buzzing with information only he knew, no one asked him about it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! this is highly self-indulgent, so if you like it then thank you so much AAAAAHHHH ((this also ended up a bit longer than i thought it would but at the same time i feel like i could write at least 5k more words but who knows maybe part two soon??)) *^^* tell me your thoughts on it down in the comments or on my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/water_lili_es) or visit my [twitter](https://twitter.com/markeu_tuan93) for more stories!! *^^* please all stay safe, happy, and healthy!! thank you again!


End file.
